Cintailah Aku!
by ChientzNimea2Wind
Summary: Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku. Tak pantaskah aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tak pantaskah aku mendapat kasih sayang. Orang - orang yang kucintai membenciku. tak ada orang yang menginginkan aku di dunia ini. Apakah aku hanyalah makhluk hina yang tak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang? Apakah aku hanyalah makhluk menjijikan yang harus disingkirkan? Siapapun, cintailah aku. MPREG/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**Kenapa**_

_**Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku**_

_**Tak pantaskah aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan**_

_**Tak pantaskah aku mendapat kasih sayang**_

_**Orang - orang yang kucintai membenciku**_

_**tak ada orang yang menginginkan aku di dunia ini**_

_**Apakah aku hanyalah makhluk hina yang tak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang?**_

_**Apakah aku hanyalah makhluk menjijikan yang harus disingkirkan?**_

_**Siapapun, cintailah aku...**_

**Chapter 1: The beginning of sorrow**

.

.

.

"Matilah kau, monster!" "Die sialan kau!" "Kau seharusnya sudah lama mati!" dia bisa mendengar semua kata - kata itu. Kata - kata kejam, penuh kebencian, ditujukan padanya.

Crack!

dua kali lipat lebih tendangan diarahkan padanya, naruto memegang rusuknya erat-erat, terengah - engah di setiap napas yang ia bisa dapatkan. 'Kami sama, tolong aku ...' ia terus memohon dalam hatinya, karena hanya Tuhanlah yang dapat menolongnya. dia melihat sekelompok penduduk desa yang menyerangnya, berjalan kaki, tertawa dan saling memberi tos, memberi selamat atas keberhasilan dalam mengalahkan anak tak berdaya.

Naruto pun bangkit menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, dan berjalan pulang, dia berpikir tentang pilihan untuk menyingkirkan rasa sakit. "Aku selalu bisa pergi ke tempat Hokage ... Tidak, itu akan hanya membuang-buang waktu pasti kakek Hokage tidak bisa membantuku... Sakura? Tidak, dia tidak perduli tentang diriku ... Sasuke? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak peduli sama sekali. ditambah lagi, aku mungkin benar-benar meluapkan perasaan ku terhadap dia di sana, perasaan yang tidak dapat terbalaskan...

Naruto Mengambil kunci, dan membuka pintu, ia melangkah ke dalam apartemen tua yang kumuh dan belum sempat ia menutupnya.

Plop!

Anak itu jatuh ke lantai di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

sakit...

hiks ... sakit...

Suara tangisan dan erangan kesakitan naruto terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak. Tulang rusuknya banyak yang patah, luka lebam, bahkan sampai berdarah.

Naruto yang saat itu ingin membeli hadiah untuk guru akademinya, Iruka. Malah mendapat penganiayaan dari penduduk Desa. Padahal ia tak melakukan apapun. Bahkan naruto harus mengeluarkan hampir seluruh tabungannya untuk membeli syal untuk gurunya tersebut.

Hari ini, guru akademi naruto, iruka merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya bukan Iruka yang merayakan, tapi teman - temannya lah yang merencanakan pesta untuk Iruka. Naruto yang baru pertama kali diundang ke acara ulang tahun gurunya pun ingin sekali hadir dan memberikan kado pertamanya pada Iruka. Meskipun naruto tahu bahwa iruka begitu membencinya karena kyuubi telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, Naruto tidak peduli dan akhirnya membeli kado untuk gurunya tersebut.

'Setidaknya, hadiahku tidak hancur oleh mereka. Semoga Iruka sensei menyukainya' pikir naruto

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia pun bangkit dan membersihkan lukanya. setelah itu, ia terseok - seok menuju tempat tidurnya dan mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati lukanya.

Setelah mengobati lukanya, ia pun mengambil sebuah diary, Diary yang telah merekam kehidupan seorang uzumaki naruto dan menuliskan cerita yang ia alami hari ini. Ia pun tertidur, dan tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di Akademi**

**acara pesta Ulang Tahun Iruka**

**Naruto POV**

"Hei... Iruka... selamat ya."

"Terima kasih."

"Iruka sensei, selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih, muridku tersayang"

Hari ini banyak sekali yang memberikan selamat dan kado kepada Iruka sensei. Entah kenapa aku jadi iri. Bagaimana tidak iri, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan satupun kado dari orang lain. Yang aku dapatkan hanyalah penganiayaan dan hinaan yang setiap hari aku dapatkan di hari ulang tahunku. ditambah lagi dengan hancurnya rumahku. Ya... mungkin itu sudah menjadi takdir untuk diriku.

Akhirnya, giliranku tiba. dimana aku akan memberikan kado dariku untuknya. Aku sangat gugup sekali. apakah iruka sensei akan menerimanya. Atau mungkin akan menolaknya. Itu menjadi perang batin untuk diriku sendiri.

"I... I... Iruka sensei. Se~selamat ulang tahun. Ini sedikit kado dariku. Aku harap sensei suka kadonya." aku dengan gugup memberikannya pada Iruka sensei.

Namun, ternyata yang aku dapatkan adalah tatapan dingin darinya. tatapan benci yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. Tentu saja, orang yang berada dihadapannya kini adalah orang yang dianggap sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin saat ini ia kehilangan mood'nya karena kedatanganku di hari bahagianya.

tapi yang membuat aku bahagia adalah ia masih mau menerima kado dariku. Dan bagiku itu sudah cukup.

"Oh... begitu. bisa kau menyingkir, masih banyak yang mengantri dibelakangmu." katanya dengan nada dingin.

"a...ahh... maaf. sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, iruka sensei."

Aku pun menyingkir. Tidak ada kata terima kasih seperti yang ia lontarkan untukku seperti yang lain. Tapi, itu tak apa... hiks... benar - benar tak apa...

Aku pun segera berlari keluar. Aku menangis sendirian dibalik pohon dekat ayunan itu sendirian. Sungguh... hatiku sangat miris dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Sampai kapan hidupku akan berlanjut seperti ini.

"Hiks... hiks... Kami - sama,,, kenapa sesakit ini. Sungguh ini sangat sakit. hiks... hiks..."

Aku pun menghentikan tangisku dan mencoba untuk kembali ke acara ulang tahun iruka sensei. Namun saat aku berbalik aku tak sengaja melihat Iruka sensei keluar dari acara pesta dengan membawa kadoku. setelah keluar, ia menginjak - injak kadoku dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Sungguh... aku sudah tak kuat lagi menahan tangisanku. Seluruh badanku bergetar kakiku pun menjadi lemas. tubuhku pun merosot dibalik pohon itu karena tak kuat menahan beban tubuhku yang melemas. aku sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku hanya bisa memukul - mukul dadaku mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. tapi rasa sakit itu tak kunjung menghilang.

"A...AH.. Hiks... Aaaaa"

Perih...

Sakit...

Bagaimana tidak perih...

Bagaimana tak sakit...

Untuk mendapatkan kado itu saja aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk mendapatkannya. Aku harus menerima pukulan dan hinaan yang bertubi - tubi. Aku harus mengeluarkan hampir seluruh tabunganku untuk membelinya karena mereka menaikkan harganya berkali - kali lipat. perjuanganku untuk mendapatkannya tak ia pikirkan dan langsung membuangnya begitu saja.

"Aaaa... Saaa... it.. hiks.. Saaa...kiittt." aku terus memukul - mukul dadaku tanpa henti.

.

.

.

Hari pun sudah semakin gelap. Setelah aku puas menangis, aku pun bangkit dan pulang ke apartment ku dengan jalan yang tergontai - gontai. Aku mengambil jalan melalui hutan dekat taman untuk menghindari para penduduk. Namun, saat dalam perjalanan pulang, aku bertemu dia. orang yang aku cintai sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Uchiha sasuke. sedang bersandar di pohon besar.

.

.

.

_flashback 7 tahun lalu_

Seorang anak berambut jabrik berwana kuning dengan tiga garis kucing di kedua pipinya yang tembem yang berumur 5 tahun menangis sendirian di hutan sepi dekat danau.

"Hiks... hiks... kenapa tidak ada yang mau main cama Nalu? kenapa gx ada yang cayang cama nalu? Kenapa gx ada yang mau kacih makanan cama Nalu? nalu calah apa? hiks... hiks..."

Tiba - tiba saja ada anak berambut pantat ayam bermata hitam kelam menghampirinya.

"Hei... kamu kenapa nangis? Kamu lagi ngapain disini?" tanya anak itu.

"Hiks... hiks... habis gx ada yang mau main cama Nalu. kalau Nalu gabung nanti Nalu dipukulin. kan cakit banget."

"Hehh... Jahat banget mereka cama kamu. gimana kalau kamu main sama aku? Mau gx?"

Pemuda pirang itu pun terkejut saat pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu mengajaknya bermain. Karena walau bagaimanapun, tak ada yang pernah mau bermain dengannya.

"benelan..." jawab anak itu dengan mata yang berbinar - binar.

"Kamu mau main cama Nalu? kamu gx malah cama Nalu? Kamu gx jijik cama Nalu?"

"Nggak koq... ayo kita main..." Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak anak berambut kuning itu bermain.

Kami pun bermain dengan riangnya. hingga akhirnya senja pun tiba dan mengakhiri permainan mereka.

"Ah... ini sudah sore.. aku harus pulang..." Kata anak berambut pantat ayam itu.

Hal itu membuat anak berambut kuning itu menangis karena ia akan segera kehilangan sahabat pertamanya.

"hiks... hiks... nalu cendilian lagi."

"hmmm... Nalu gx sendirian koq... kan ada aku."

"tapi kan kita bakal pisah..."

"Gimana kalau kita nikah aja?"

"nikah?"

"iya nikah... kata ibu, kalau kita nikah kita gx akan bisa dipisahin."

"tapi kan nikah itu halus laki2 cama pelempuan. Nalu kan laki2."

"Bialin aja... habis kamu lucu dan imut kayak perempuan tunggu disini sebentar ya..."

aku pun menunggunya, tak lama kemudian ia pun datang.

"ini aku buat cincin ini buat kamu?"

"cincin?"

"iya.. cincin.. itu artinya kita udah terikat... aku juga pakai.. lihat?" ia memperlihatkan jari manisnya

"Hmm... iya nalu pakai." Nalu pun memakai cincin yang terbuat dari ranting tersebut.

"Aku janji bakal terus main sama nalu dan bikin nalu senyum terus. jadi jangan nangis lagi ya."

"iya..."

"nah.. aku pulang dulu ya... dadah nalu."

Namun saat anak berambut pantat ayam itu sudah menghilang, ia baru sadar bahwa ia belum menanyakan namanya.

Anak berambut jabrik itu pun kembali keesokan harinya ke Danau itu. namun ternyata anak itu tak kunjung datang. 2 tahun kemudian saat ia masuk akademi ia pun bertemu kembali dengannya. ia pun mulai mengetahui kalau namanya adalah uchiha sasuke. Namun saat ia menyapanya, si pemuda pantat ayam menanggapinya dengan dingin dan tidak mengenalinya. ternyata ia mengalami kejadian yang tak terduga. seluruh keluarganya dibunuh di depan mata sasuke sendiri.

**flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Aku pun menghapus air mataku dengan kasar. dan aku pun menghampiri sasuke.

"Sa... sasuke..!"

Ia pun berbalik menatapku.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tnyaku lagi padanya.

"Se...dang... a..pa... hah?" jawabnya seperti orang mabuk.

"Sasuke, Kau kenapa? kau mabuk." tanyaku padanya.

"Ma...buk... itu tidak mungkin..."

"kau mabuk... ayo aku antar kau pulang."

aku pun mengantar sasuke hingga ke apartment mewahnya. karena ia sudah lama tak tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Aku pun membaringkannya di kamarnya. namun saat aku tak kuat menahan bebannya, akhirnya aku pun terjatuh diranjang sasuke dan tubuhnya menindihku. aku pun mencoba melepaskan diri namun sebuah nama telah menghentikan tindakanku.

"Na...lu..."

"sasuke, kau mengingatku?" Tanyaku dengan antusias dan senang

"na...lu... Kau... tidak.. ingat .. padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat.." jawabku dengan senang

"na...lu... aku mencintaimu." Kata - kata itu membuatku merona merah dan terlena akan sentuhannya. Namun aku segera tersadar.

"sasuke.. apa... apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku dan mencoba melepaskan diri darinya.

"Apa kau akan menolakku Nalu? apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" lirihnya...

"tidak... aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke? ta... tapi ini..."

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Tenanglah... Percayalah padaku"

"A.. aku percaya... aku percaya padamu."

setelah aku mengatakan itu. Aku merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Mlucuti seluruh pakaianku dan dirinya. menjamahi tubuhku di setiap titik sensitifku. hingga akhirnya kami menyatukan tubuh kami. aku berteriak keakitan namun setelah itu aku mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tak pernah kurasakan. aku bersyukur melakukannya bersama orang yang kucintai. Hingga akhirnya kami sampai pada ujung kenikmatan kami...

"Aku mencintaimu, Nalu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sasuke. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Akhirnya kami pun terlelap di keheningan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Ugh...

"Kenapa rasanya kepalaku berat sekali..."

pemuda pantat ayam itu pun membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat si dobe sahabat satu timnya berada di ranjangnya tanpa busana dan ditubuhnya terdapat bercak - bercak merah. dia melihat dirinya juga dalam keadaan yang sama sepertinya. Dengan emosi dan tanpa melihat luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh pemuda pirang itu. sasuke langsung membangunkan pemuda pirang itu dan menghempaskan selimut yang menutupi mereka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!?"

pemuda pirang itupun kaget dan segera terbangun dari tidurnya meski merasa kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"A.. ada apa, sasuke?" tanya pemuda pirang itu dengan heran.

"ADA APA KAU BILANG? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI HAH!? APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI SEMALAM!?" Tanya Sasuke dengan amarahnya yang tengah memuncak.

"Ka...Kau tidak ingat, Sasuke? Kau tidak ingat dengan kata - katamu? Kau tidak ingat tentang kejadian semalam?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir saja keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"MEMANGNYA APA YANG AKU KATAKAN PADAMU SAMPAI - SAMPAI KITA MELAKUKAN HAL INI, NARUTO!?"

"Kau tidak ingat saat kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku dan kau bilang perca..." kata - kata Naruto itu teriakan amarah dari Sasuke.

"Kau itu sudah gila dan tidak waras ya hah...!? Mana mungkin aku mencintai seorang laki - laki apalagi orang bodoh dan menjijikan seperti dirimu. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan para penduduk bahwa kau adalah ANAK MONSTER MENJIJIKAN. PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU." Sasuke mengusir Naruto tanpa pandang bulu.

Naruto pun segera meninggalkan kediaman sasuke, dan segera mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Saat itu juga ia pergi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. ia terus berlari dan berlari membawa rasa pahit dari kata - kata menyakitkan dan janji yang telah terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Wuhh... akhirnya aku nulis juga tentang SasuNaru. **

**Oh ya.. aku lupa disini naruto berumur 12 tahun dan sasuke 13 tahun.**

**Well, emang terlalu muda. Tapi disitulah hal yang menariknya.**

**Aku harap para reader suka dengan fanfic aku yanjg baru ini. well, memang fanfic ini juga terdapat beberapa kopian dari beberapa fanfic yang lain, terutama flashbacknya. **

**Tapi aku jamin koq.. ceritanya bakal beda dan sangat sedih hiks.. hiks...**

**jadi sebelum ngeflame atau komen tentang cerita ini, aku harap kalian mau membacanya hingga selesai..**

**tapi aku tetep menerima kritik dan sarannya...**

**jangan lupa buat riview ya... **

**and kasih tau aku kekurangan dari cerita ini.. **

**aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya...**

**Makasih... Chaoooo... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!?"_

_pemuda pirang itupun kaget dan segera terbangun dari tidurnya meski merasa kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya._

_"A.. ada apa, sasuke?" tanya pemuda pirang itu dengan heran._

_"ADA APA KAU BILANG? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI HAH!? APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI SEMALAM!?" Tanya Sasuke dengan amarahnya yang tengah memuncak._

_"Ka...Kau tidak ingat, Sasuke? Kau tidak ingat dengan kata - katamu? Kau tidak ingat tentang kejadian semalam?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir saja keluar dari pelupuk matanya._

_"MEMANGNYA APA YANG AKU KATAKAN PADAMU SAMPAI - SAMPAI KITA MELAKUKAN HAL INI, NARUTO!?"_

_"Kau tidak ingat saat kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku dan kau bilang perca..." kata - kata Naruto itu teriakan amarah dari Sasuke._

_"Kau itu sudah gila dan tidak waras ya hah...!? Mana mungkin aku mencintai seorang laki - laki apalagi orang bodoh dan menjijikan seperti dirimu. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan para penduduk bahwa kau adalah ANAK MONSTER MENJIJIKAN. PERGI KAU DARI RUMAHKU." Sasuke mengusir Naruto tanpa pandang bulu._

_Naruto pun segera meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke, dan segera mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Saat itu juga ia pergi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. ia terus berlari dan berlari membawa rasa pahit dari kata - kata menyakitkan dan janji yang telah terlupakan._

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: unexpected News**

Naruto berlari, berlari dan terus berlari menjauh meninggalkan kediaman seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya hingga berkeping - keping.

Semalam, ia seperti dibawa terbang melayang ke Nirvana atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Ia mengira orang yang ia cintai sudah mengingatnya dan mencintainya. Betapa bodohnya ia terlena dengan kata - kata manis pemuda yang saat itu telah mabuk dan tanpa berfikir dua kali langsung memberikan kesuciannya saat itu juga hanya karena sasuke mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintainya. Betapa bodohnya ia percaya kata - kata ilusi yang diucapkan dan memberikan segalanya pada Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia harus menelan pil pahit dari hinaan yang Sasuke lontarkan serta janji yang sudah ia lupakan

Tapi, salahkah jika ia berharap kata - kata manisnya itu menjadi nyata...

Salahkah jika ia berharap kata - kata yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya bukanlah mimpi belaka...

Tanpa sadar, Naruto sudah berada di tempat yang tidak terduga. tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Tempat dimana Sasuke berjanji untuk menikahinya dan selalu bersama.

Naruto langsung terduduk di hamparan rumput yang lembab dengan pemandangan danau dan bunga - bunga yang indah.

Namun, takdir hidupnya tidak seindah pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini. Naruto terus mengingat ekspresi dan kata - kata Sasuke yang baru saja ia lontarkan p-adanya.

Di tengah pemandangan yang indah, Naruto hanya bisa duduk termenung sambil menangis dalam kebisuan seakan - akan pemandangan di sekitarnya ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka.

"Sasuke... hiks...

Sasuke... hiks... kenapa...

kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku...

Kenapa... hiks... kau memberikan harapan palsu padaku?"

Naruto pun menatap langit

"Kami - _sama... _Tak pantaskah aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Apa salahku hingga takdir hidupku seperti ini? Hiks... Benarkah yang dikatakan mereka bahwa aku hanyalah seorang monster yang menjijikan? Hiks... hiks..."

Naruto menangis dan terus menangis di tempat itu.

.

.

.

**Di Apartment Sasuke**

**Sasuke POV**

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa si Dobe itu berada disini? Dan mengapa aku berakhir melakukan hal menjijikan itu dengan dia?

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback_

_Beberapa jam sebelumnya_

_Saat pesta ulang tahun Iruka_

_'_Cih... Menyebalkan sekali.. kenapa juga aku harus datang ke acara pesta bodoh seperti ini?' kata Sasuke dalam hatinya merutuki keadaannya saat ini.

Tiba - tiba seperti biasa, para gadis mendekati Sasuke dan mengajaknya berkencan.

"Sasuke ~ _kun, _Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" tanya seorang gadis padanya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan kesal melihat tingkah laku para gadis - gadis yang selalu mengganggunya itu...

"Tidak... denganku saja..." Kata gadis yang lain.

"Aku saja..."

"Aku.."

Akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa menahan amarahnya karena privasinya telah terganggu.

"BERISIK...! Menyingkir kalian semua dari hadapanku" Ia pun berteriak emosi pada gadis - gadis yang malang itu.

Gadis - gadis itu pun segera menyingkir. sasuke pun langsung pergi dan mengambil minuman yang berada di atas meja didekatnya tanpa melihat jenis minuman apa itu. Setelah itu, Ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat pesta ulang tahun Iruka.

Saat ia sudah mendapatkan tempat yang tenang dan sepi, saking kesalnya ia meminum minuman tersebut hingga habis tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Lama kelamaan, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan seperti melayang.

Dan saat itu, ia seperti melihat seseorang yang dulu ia cari - cari...

Nalu...

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah aku menganggap bahwa si Dobe itu adalah Nalu. Dan... dan setelah itu dia... aku... kami melakukan hal itu.

"ARRGGGHH... Betapa bodohnya aku. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan memberikannya pada Nalu. Nalu, maafkan aku... Tapi tenang saja, aku akan segera menghilangkan jejak si Dobe itu dari tubuhku. Iya... harus..."

Aku pun langsung prgi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diriku sebersih mungkin, berusaha untuk menghilangkan jejak si Dobe itu yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

**1 Minggu kemudian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Hari ini, aku berencana untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kami sepakat untuk membicarakan incident hari itu. Dan disinilah aku, dimana kami tim 7 terbiasa melakukan latihan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke to the point padaku.

"A... aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman diantara kita waktu itu. Jujur aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sebenarnya sudah benar - benar menyukaimu sejak lama. Karena itulah, saat secara tidak sadar waktu itu kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku dan mempercayakan segalanya padamu, aku seperti terbius dengan kata - kata itu dan secara tidak sadar aku malah memberikan segalanya padamu, termasuk kesucianku. Sungguh... aku tidak punya maksud lain. Aku minta maaf apabila niat baikku mengantarkanmu pulang waktu itu, malah membawamu ke dalam incident kesalahpahaman yang membuatmu mengalami mimpi buruk. Lupakan saja segalanya kalau memang itu membuatmu terpuruk. Anggap saja kejadian incident itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kita kembali ke kehidupan kita seperti biasanya. Aku hanya bisa berharap, setelah ini kau tetap mau menjadi sahabatku. Karena jujur aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan seorang sahabat."

Aku pun menghela nafas dalam - dalam dan mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk bersalaman dengannya.

"Maukah kau tetap menjadi sahabatku, Sasuke?"

Namun, yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah diam dan memasang wajah datarnya. Sepertinya memang sudah nasibku untuk kehilangan Sasuke. Aku berusaha menahan air mata ku yang benar - benar tak sabar ingin keluar dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Aku pun menarik kembali tanganku.

"Y... ya sudah kalau begitu. M... maaf kalau aku telah mengganggu waktumu. Ja..."

Sepertinya aku memang harus kehilangan harapanku untuk tetap berteman dengannya. Aku pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke saat itu juga.

Aku mempercepat jalanku agar Sasuke tidak dapat melihat air mataku. Jalan dan terus berjalan tanpa arah, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan beberapa penduduk yang selalu menganiayanya.

"Hei... Monster sialan. Apa kau masih ingat pada kami... hehh?" Kata salah satu penduduk tersebut.

Aku pun terkepung dan tidak bisa kabur dari mereka. Karena sesuai dengan peraturan yang telah ia sepakati, ia tidak boleh membalas perlakuan mereka.

Tiba - tiba salah satu penduduk menjambak rambutku. Aku pun meringis.

"Jawab pertanyaan itu, MONSTER!" perintah penduduk yang lain padaku.

"I... ingat... paman..." lirihku padanya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir .

"Oi... lihat semuanya! Monster ini menangis... HAHAHAHAHA..."

"Cih... Dasar menjijikan... Memangnya kami akan bersimpati jika kau menangis HAH..."

"HAhaahahahahah..."

Dan seperti biasa, mereka pun memukuliku... Bahkan sampai ada yang menggunakan senjata tajam untuk melukai tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah mendapatkan luka baru di sekujur tubuhku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan beberapa tulang rusukku ada yang retak.

Entah ada firasat apa, secara refleks aku melindungi perutku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi, tubuh dan pkiranku seperti bergerak sendiri untuk melindungi perutku.

Setelah mereka puas mereka pun mulai meninggalkan aku sendirian. Meninggalkan tubuhku yang penuh luka, sendirian di tengah hutan. Nafasku terengah - engah, sulit bagiku untuk bernafas karena sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhku. Bahkan saat ini, aku tidak bisa sekedar untuk menggerakkan jari - jariku.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa berteriak lagi karena suaraku sudah habis. Tapi, walaupun aku berteriak, tak ada satu pun yang mau menolongku.

Lengkaplah sudah semua penderitaanku. Baru saja aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai dan sekarang ia membenciku, ditambah lagi dengan kejadian yang aku harus alami sekarang ini.

Kenapa tidak ada yang mau menolongku?

Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mendengar jeritan tangisku?

Kenapa aku harus menjadi yang terbuang?

Apa salahku?

Aku bukanlah monster yang selalu mereka katakan kepadaku..

Aku bukanlah Kyuubi...

Bukan aku yang menghancurkan Desa ini...

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa mereka melimpahkan kesalahan Kyuubi padaku hanya karena akulah yang menjadi tempat Kyuubi di segel?

Kami - _sama..._ Tak cukupkan cobaan yang engkau berikan kepadaku...

Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi...

Tiba - tiba aku merasakan titik - titik air membasahiku, semakin lama semakin deras. Hingga rasa tubuhku kedinginan. Aku tidak bisa menghindari air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku karena tubuhku yang tak bisa digerakkan. Rasa dingin menyelimuti tubuhku hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

**End Naruto POV**

.

.

.

Saat Naruto sudah mulai tidak sadarkan diri. Tiba - tiba ada seseorang yang mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya kembali ke apartmentnya. Seseorang dengan memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan gambar awan berwarna merah menghiasi Jubah tersebut. Wajahnya yang kelihatan keriput itu hanya bisa memandang miris pemuda yang telah ia gendong dalam dekapannya. Ya... ia adalah saudara dari orang yang Naruto cintai, Uchiha Itachi.

Setelah sampai di apartment Naruto, ia pun segera membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidurnya dan melepas seluruh pakaian Naruto yang basah serta dengan cekatan ia segera mengobati luka - luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Mata sharingannya tidak ia nonaktifkan agar ia dapat melihat seluruh keadaan pemuda yang terbaring dihadapannya itu.

Namun, saat mata sharingannya beralih ke bagian perut pemuda pirang itu. Ia melihat suatu gumpalan aneh dengan cakra yang berbeda dari Naruto dan Kyuubi. Gumpalan itu seperti hidup dan terus berevolusi menjadi suatu organ. Itachi yang mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pemuda pirang itu membelalakan matanya dan hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu dengan perasaan bersalah dan sedih.

"Maafkan adikku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Berjuanglah...! Berjuanglah untuk tetap hidup, karena perjuanganmu belum selesai. Ada sebuah nyawa yang harus kau perjuangkan untuk hidup saat ini. Jangan menyerah pada adikku, karena takdir pasti akan menyatukan kalian walau apapun yang terjadi. kalau saat itu terjadi, kutitipkan adikku padamu. Dan jagalah keponakan kecilku ini dengan baik. Aku akan memberikan chakraku padamu agar bayimu dapat terlindungi dari apapun. Aku akan melindungi kalian apapun yang terjadi. Meski harus dari jarak yang jauh. Berjuanglah, Uzumaki Naruto."

Setelah itu, Itachi melanjutkan kegiatan pengobatan yang sempat tertunda. Setelah itu, ia memakaikan kembali pakaian Naruto dan meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu disana sendirian.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya Naruto sadar dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang buram. Setelah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia kembali mencoba mengingat apa yang sebelumnya telah terjadi.

'Seingatku, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, lalu bertemu dengan penduduk, lalu aku dipukuli oleh mereka. Setelah itu hujan turun dan akiu tidak sadarkan diri.' pikirnya dalam hati, mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Tapi, kenapa aku sekarang berada disini? Dan siapa yang sudah mengganti pakaianku? Lukaku juga sudah diobati. Bahkan aku sudah bisa banyak bergerak. Sebenarnya siapakah orang yang telah menolongku itu? Aku harus berterima kasih banyak padanya.. tapi siapakah dia? Kami - _sama, _terima kasih telah mengirimkan orang baik itu padaku. " Ucapnya bersyukur pada Tuhan.

.

.

.

**1 bulan kemudian**

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto sembuh, ia kembali melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia sering merasakan mual - mual setiap pagi. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Ia sedang melakukan misi bersama teman satu timnya. Namun, karena kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu membuat ia merasa canggung menjalani misi itu bersama Sasuke. Sasuke juga hanya bersikap dingin padanya tanpa menyapanya sedikit pun. Naruto sejak tadi menahan mual yang menderanya sejak pagi.

"Oi... Naruto, apa kau baik - baik saja?" tanya Kakashi padanya

"Aku baik - baik saja _Sensei... _Hanya mual sedikit. Sepertinya aku salah makan tadi pagi." Jawab pemuda pirang itu.

"Makanya kalau makan itu yang benar donk! Lihat... Kau jadi menyusahkan orang lain, kan? Kalau kau sampai sakit bagaimana? Kau hanya akan menghalangi kami dalam misi ini, iya kan Sasuke ~ _kun. ?" _Sakura memperingatinya sambil bermanja - manja pada Sasuke.

"Berisik! Menyingkir kau dariku, perempuan sialan,,,!" bentak Sasuke.

"Huuhh... Sasuke kau kasar sekali"

Sakura pun menyingkir dengan mempoutkan bibirnya yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan lucu. Membuat semua yang melihatnya serasa ingin muntah.

Namun, tiba - tiba mereka diserang oleh sekelompok ninja yang ingin menghalangi mereka melakukan misi tersebut. akhirnya pertarungan pun terjadi. Namun, saat Naruto bertarung, ia agak lamban karena pusing dan mualnya belum juga reda. Tiba - tiba ada seseorang yang menendang bagian perutnya hingga ia terpental kebelakang. Naruto pun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian perutnya hingga ia berteriak sekencang - kencangnya.

"AARRGGHHH.."

Naruto terus memegangi perutnya. Nafasnya terengah - engah dan kesuliatan untuk bernafas. Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu, langsung bertarung dengan serius dan langsung mengalahkan sekumpulan ninja itu. Setelah ia melihat sekeliling dan yakin tak ada musuh lagi. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto...! Kau kenapa? Mana yang sakit?"

"AARRGGHH... Sa ... iitt .. hiks .. sensei .. Argh .. Sakit sekali ... Aaaaaaarrrrrggghhhhh" Karena tak sanggup menahan sakit itu, Naruto pun pingsan.

"Woi... Naruto... NARUTO!" Ia mencoba menepuk - nepuk pipi Naruto dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk menyadarkannya namun nihil.

"Sensei... lihat... Ada darah mengalir di bagian selangkangannya...!" Kata Sakura dengan panik.

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat di tempat melihat Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Kita harus membawa dia ke Desa yang terdekat." Mereka pun akhirnya segera bergerak menuju desa yang terdekat.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampi di sebuah Desa dan mereka langsung membawa Naruto kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

**Di rumah sakit (di UGD)**

Mereka menunggu di depan ruang UGD. Sudah 3 jam lebih para dokter memeriksa Naruto namun tak kunjung keluar juga.

"Sebenarnya seberapa parah sih lukanya itu. Apa sangat parah ya sampai - sampai pemeriksaannya memakan waktu selama ini?" Keluh Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Ma... Kita hanya bisa menunggu untuk saat ini." kata Kakashi dengan tenang namun ada rasa khawatir dalam dirinya.

"Hn" hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke...

Dua jam kemudian lampu merah itu pun mati dan Dokter yang menangani Naruto itupun keluar dari ruang UGD. Dengan segera Kakashi pun menanyakan keadaan muridnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini, dok?" tanya Kakashi...

"Sebenarnya banyak sekali komplikasi, tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkan mereka."

"Mereka? Maksudnya apa, Dokter?" Tanya Sakura dengan heran

"Ma.. Kami juga bingung harus mengatakannya bagaimana. Tapi, kami menemukan hal yang mengejutkan pada diri Uzumaki Naruto. Selain itu, kami juga menemukan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Luka goresan pisau dan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Kami juga menemukan beberapa rusuknya banyak yang patah. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah..."

"Adalah apa dok, jangan bertele - tele... !" tanya Sakura dengan tidak sabaran.

"Bahwa ia adalah seorang Hemaphrodite."

"Hemaphrodite? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan heran.

"Hemaphrodite adalah suatu keadaan dimana seseorang memiliki kelainan pada organ reproduksinya. Ia memiliki kelamin ganda. Mungkin di luar ia memiliki organ reproduksi pria, tapi di dalam tubuhnya terdapat reproduksi wanita yang telah aktif."

Semua orang terkejut mendengar penjelasan Dokter tersebut. Termasuk juga Sasuke.

"Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi..." kata - kata dokter itu terputus oleh Kakashi.

"Masih ada lagi, dok?"

"Hai... yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah saat ini ia sedang mengandung selama 5 minggu."

"A... APAAA!? NARUTO HAMIL!" Teriak Kakashi dan Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendengar berita itu dan tak berucap satu kata pun.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Akhirnya... Chapter 2 selesai juga...**

**Well, sebenernya ada kesalahan sedikit dari cerita chapter pertama. bukan Kakek Hokage, tapi Nenek Hokage pada awal cerita...**

**Author minta maaf yah..**

**Soalnya author juga masih harus banyak belajar nich... :)**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah ngeriview cerita ini dan udah memberi aku saran terutama bagian EYDnya...**

**Emang chientz itu masih banyak belum ngerti banyak tentang EYD dan istilah - istilah ffn...**

**Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya...**

**Oh... ya... Disini aku cuma mau kasih tau bahwa Sasuke gak tau kalau Nalu itu adalah Naruto. Jadi wajar kalau ia bersikap kasar sama Naruto. Bagi Sasuke, Nalu hanyalah satu - satunya orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya dan hanya sama Nalu Sasuke akan mempertahankan janjinya..**

**So... Makasih banget buat:**

**- sheren**

**- devilojoshi**

**- Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**- Dee chan - tik**

**- Ookami-Utsugi**

**- Nia Yuuki**

**- madness break**

**- RaraRyanFujoshiSN**

**- kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

**- Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

**- NiMin Shippers**

**- Animea Lover Ya-ha**

**- LonelyPetals**

**yang udah mau ngebaca and ngeriview ff SasuNaru pertama ku nie...**

**And salam kenal juga buat para reader semua...**

**well. Jangan lupa riview, kritik dan sarannya yah...**

**Kutunggu sesegera mungkin...**

**Chaooo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers : **

**Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : **

**SasuNaru**

**Rated : M (For something unexpected)**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur berantakan, ceritanya aneh, EYD hancur - hancuran etc**

**Genre : Romance, Angts, Hurt/comfort  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hemaphrodite? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan heran.

"Hemaphrodite adalah suatu keadaan dimana seseorang memiliki kelainan pada organ reproduksinya. Ia memiliki kelamin ganda. Mungkin di luar ia memiliki organ reproduksi pria, tapi di dalam tubuhnya terdapat reproduksi wanita yang telah aktif."

Semua orang terkejut mendengar penjelasan Dokter tersebut. Termasuk juga Sasuke.

"Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi..." kata - kata dokter itu terputus oleh Kakashi.

"Masih ada lagi, dok?"

"Hai... yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah saat ini ia sedang mengandung selama 5 minggu."

"A... APAAA!? NARUTO HAMIL!" Teriak Kakashi dan Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendengar berita itu dan tak berucap satu kata pun.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 3: Naruto Kanashimi**

Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke sangat syok mendengar penuturan dari dokter tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak laki-laki yatim piatu berumur 12 tahun dinyatakan POSITIVE HAMIL. Bahkan usia kandungannya saat ini telah mencapai 5 minggu.

Meskipun mereka mengerti bahwa ada kemungkinan Naruto akan mengalami hal seperti ini saat dokter menyatakan bahwa ia adalah Hemaphrodite, tetapi mereka tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu terjadi secepat ini. Apalahi di usianya yang saat ini masih dalam usia anak - anak. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar Kakashi dan Sakura adalah siapakah ayah dari jabang bayi yang saat ini tengah dikandung oleh Naruto?

"D.. do... dokter jangan bercanda. Dokter bohong, kan? Dokter sudah memeriksa dia dengan benar? Mana mungkin Naruto hamil? Dia itu laki - laki dan yang paling penting lagi dia itu masih berumur 12 tahun." Tanya Sakura dengan tidak sabaran pada sang dokter.

Sang dokter hanya bisa mengelap keringat kegugupannya yang mengalir sangat deras saat Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun padanya. Ia juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kepada sekelompok orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Namun ia mencobe bersikap tenang dan kembali menjelaskan keadaan Naruto kepada mereka.

"Maaf... Tetapi saya dan para dokter yang lain juga telah memeriksa Naruto-_san _berkali - kali, namun hasilnya tetaplah sama. Pendarahan yang baru saja dialami oleh Naruto-_san_ juga disebabkan oleh benturan pada bagian perutnya sehingga ia mengalami kontraksi hebat." jelas sang dokter kepada semuanya.

Kakashi yang dari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara.

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan keadaan kandungannya saat ini? Kami melihat darah yang dikeluarkan Naruto sangatlah banyak. Apakah pendarahan hebat seperti itu tidak berbahaya bagi kandungannya? Atau mungkinkah bayinya sudah... " Pertanyaan Kakashi terputus saat sang doktermenjelaskan kembali mengenai keadaan kandungan Naruto.

"Ah... Tenang saja. Bayinya saat ini dalam keadaan baik - baik saja. Kandungan Naruto-_san_ sangat kuat dari yang kami perkirakan. Dokter ninja kami menjelaskan bahwa kandungan Naruto-_san_ dilindungi oleh sebuah chakra dan yang lebih beruntungnya lagi, bayinya tidak mengalami stress berat sehingga kami para dokter dengan mudah dapat mengendalikan pendarahan yang dialami oleh Naruto-_san_." Kata sang dokter untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran mereka.

"Chakra?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya... chakra..."

'Apa itu chakra milik kyuubi? tapi syukurlah ia tak apa - apa.' pikir Kakashi.

"Tapi Naruto-_san _harus tetap berhati - hati. Mungkin memang kandungannya baik - baik saja. Tapi kalau Naruto_-san_ menggunakan chakra dan bahkan sampai terlibat pertempuran, maka kesehatan Naruto-_san_ lah yang akan dipertaruhkan. Tubuh Naruto-san tidak akan terus sanggup menahan rasa sakit saat mengalami pendarahan. Karena itulah ia tidak boleh berlatih ninja untuk saat ini. Dia juga harus banyak istirahat, banyak makan yang sehat da yang lebih penting ia harus rileks. Untuk saat ini, biarkanlah Naruto-san beristirahat sejenak. Kami juga masih harus memantau perkembangan keadaan Naruto-_san_ saat ini. Setelah ia sadar, sebisa mungkin kalian harus bisa menjelaskan kepadanya dengan tenang tentang kondisinya saat ini. Karena sepertinya ia belum tahu bahwa ia saat ini tengah mengandung. Ia mungkin akan mengalami syok berat. Dengan kondisi Naruto-_san_ yang lemah seperti ini, syok berat dapat menyebabkan ia mengalami pendarahan kembali. Karena itu berhati - hatilah. Kalau Naruto-_san_ sampai ke dalam tahap seperti itu, segera hubungi kami. Kami akan segera memindahkan Naruto-_san_ setelah pemeriksaan lanjutan selesai. Permisi.." Pamit sang dokter kepada sekelompok ninja dihadapannya tersebut setelah menjelaskan keadaa Naruto kepada mereka.

"Baik, dokter. Terima kasih banyak." ucap Kakashi.

"Sama - sama."

Setelah dokter pergi, semuanya terdiam di tempat mereka masing - masing. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Mereka tiba -tiba menjadi bisu. Meskipun mereka telah dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh sang dokter, tetap saja secara logika mereka masih belum bisa menerima dan memahami apa yang telah terjadi saat ini.

"Kakashi-_sensei_,,,, Naruto... " ucap Sakura mencoba menghentikan keheningan di antara mereka.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Huuuhhh... Aku tahu Sakura. Untuk saat ini, kita hanya bisa mengikuti saran dokter. Dan kita juga harus mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan masalah ini pada Naruto. Walau bagaimanapun ini pasti sangat berat bagi Naruto. Ia pasti tidak sanggup menanggung ini sendirian. Dia tidak punya siapa - siapa lagi di dunia ini. Dia sebatang kara. Karena itulah sudah saatnya kita harus mendampinginya menghadapi hal ini. jangan sampai ia menanggungnya sendiri. Kita satu tim, kan?" Ucap Kakashi mencoba mencairkan keadaan diantara mereka.

"Hai... Kakashi -_ sensei_.. aku mengerti." lirih Sakura. Walaupun ia tidak suka pada Naruto, tapi ia juga sangat bersimpati dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Ma... untuk sekarang ini, lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu. Kita semua belum makan siang kan? Lebih baik kita mengisi perut kita dulu berfikir. Kita juga tidak berfikir jernih kan dengan perut kosong? Kalian beristirahatlah... Aku akan menunggu Naruto hingga ia di pindahkan ke ruang rawatnya." Perintah Kakashi.

"Baik..."

"Hn..."

Sasuke segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi di sana.

"Oh... dan Sakura.." Sakura kembali berbalik menghadap Kakashi.

"Ada apa, sensei?"

"Tolong kau carikan penginapan untuk tempat kita menginap beberapa hari ke depan. Karena sepertinya, Naruto akan dirawat agak lama di rumah sakit ini mengingat keadaannya yang lemah."

"Hai.."

Sakura pun akhirnya pergi untuk mencari penginapan. Saat Sakura mencari penginapan di desa, Sasuke malah berjalan tanpa arah karena pikirannya kalut mendengar berita mengenai kehamilan Naruto.

.

.

.

**Di Hutan Pintu masuk Desa**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa arah, dan tiba - tiba aku sudah berada di sebuah hutan. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang kalut. Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar - debar saat mendengar berita tantang kehamilan Naruto.

Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu anak yang dikandung oleh Naruto adalah benar - benar anak kandungku. Usia kandungannya juga sangat sesuai jika dihitung tepat pada hari kami melakukan hal itu.

Bagaimana ini?

Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Padahal... padahal.. kami hanya melakukannya satu kali.

Itu semua hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan karena disebabkan oleh minuman bodoh yang aku minum.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini?

Apakah aku harus bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang tengah di kandung oleh Naruto?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin...

Karena walau bagaimanapun aku masih terlalu muda untuk membesarkan seorang anak...

Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah...

Aku masih 13 tahun FOR GOD SAKE...

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan langsung memukul pohon yang ada dihadapanku sekencang - kencangnya.

"Damn... BRENGSEK!" Aku meluapkan seluruh kekesalanku pada sebuah pohon yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

"ARGGHH... Sialan!"

Pukul..

Pukul...

Dan terus pukul...

Aku terus menerus memukul pohon yang tidak bersalah dihadapanku ini dengan kesal sambil berteriak.

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di rumah Sakit **

**Ruang rawat naruto**

**Kakashi POV**

Aku terus memandangi pemuda pirang yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Ia begitu pucat dan rapuh. Banyak sekali beban yang harus ditanggung oleh anak ini. Aku tahu anak ini sudah banyak mengalami penderitaan. Dan dengan tubuhnya yang rapuh ini, ia harus menanggung beban sebuah nyawa di dalam tubuhnya. Begitu banyak cobaan yang harus ia hadapi. Apakah ia akan sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia sedang mengandung dan akan menjadi seorang ibu? Bagaimana ia akan menanggapi berita ini nantinya.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengelus puncak kepala muridku ini. Aku sangat berhati - hati karena tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi padamu Naruto?

Apakah ini salah satu ulah para penduduk Desa sehingga kau berada dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Siapakah dia Naruto?

Siapa ayah dari anak yang telah kau kandung saat ini?

Maafkan gurumu ini yang tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik, Naruto.

Minato - _sensei_, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi putramu dengan bak sehingga ia harus mengalami penderitaan seperti ini. Tapi aku berjanji, mulai saat ini aku akan melindunginya dengan baik. Apalagi saat ini ia tengah mengandung cucu pertamamu sensei...

Jangan menyerah, Naruto...

Mungkin di balik semua penderitaan yang kau alami akan ada sebuah kebahagian yang telah menunggu i depan matamu. Sebelum itu terjadi, kau harus kuat dan bersabar..

Berjuanglah, muridku...

**End Kakashi POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Penginapan**

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang melamun di depan meja recepsionist. Pandangannya masih kosong karena saat ini di dalam pikirannya masih terngiang - ngiang mengenai kejadian yang baru saja ia alami di rumah sakit.

Naruto Hemaphrodite...

Naruto Hamil...

Kata - kata itu terus terulang - ulang di dalam otaknya sampai - sampai ia tidak mendengar seorang pelayan recepsionist tengah memanggilnya berkali - kali

"... chan"

"... jo- chan."

"OJOU-CHAN.." teriak sang pelayan recepsionist pada Sakura untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Sakura pun kaget dan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan segera menjawab sang receptionist.

"H... hai... Gomen nasai, aku agak melamun."

Sang receptionist pun tersenyum dan mulai bertanya pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa - apa Ojou-chan. Ada apa kemari? Apa kau mau memesan tempat untuk menginap?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Ahh... Iya. Aku memesan satu ruangan dengan 3 kamar tidur di dalamnya. Apakah ada?" Tanya Sakura pada receptionist.

"Beruntung sekali kau buru - buru datang ke penginapan ini hari ini. Tinggal tersisa satu ruangan lagi yang terdapat 3 kamar tidur di dalamnya. Apakah kau mau?"

"Kaau begitu, aku memesan ruangan itu untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini kuncinya,... Selamat beristirahat..."

"Terima kasih.."

Sakura pun segera memeriksa kamar yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menginap. Setelah itu ia segera membeli makanan untuk makan siang dan segera kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan pemuda pirang teman satu timnya tersebut.

.

.

.

**Di rumah sakit**

**Ruang rawat Naruto**

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di ruang rawat Naruto. Ia sempat tersesat saat mencari ruang rawat tersebut. Ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dapat ia lihat, Naruto sedang tidur terlelap dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat dan Kakashi - sensei yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Permisi... Kakashi- sensei..."

Mendengar suara Sakura, Kakashi pun langsung membalik dan menjawab Sakura.

"Ah... Sakura. Bagaimana? Apa sudah kau pesan penginapannya?"

"Sudah sensei, apa sensei sudah makan siang? Ini aku belikan sesikit makanan." Jawab Sakura, lalu Sakura segera berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan menyerahkan sekantung makanan lalu ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto dan memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sambil menerima sekantung makanan dari Sakura

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, sensei? Apa ia sudah sadar?"

"Dia masih seperti itu dari tadi. Belum ada tanda - tanda ia akan bangun. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia beristirahat agak lama..."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Sensei..."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kita nanti menjelaskannya pada Naruto?"

"Entahlah... Kita hanya bisa menjelaskan kepadanya yang sebenar - benarnya. Ngomong - ngomong, dimana Sasuke? Aku tidak melihat dia bersamamu."

"Aku tidak tahu, sensei. Ia pergi lebih cepat daripada aku."

"Ohh..."

Mereka pun terus menunggu Naruto.

.

.

.

Akhirnya matahari pun mulai tenggelam dan kegelapan pun menutupi cahaya di langit. Sasuke pun akhirnya muncul di ruang rawat Naruto dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda pantat ayam berambut hitam kelam.

"Oh... Sasuke-_kun,_ dari mana saja? Kenapa kau pergi lama sekali?" Tanya Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke dengan genitnya.

"Hn..."

"Mou..." Kesal Sakura sambil mempoutnya bibirnya karena kesal Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan si Dobe itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri keadaannya bagaimana. Sampai saat ini dia belum juga menunjukkan tanda - tanda bahwa ia akan sadar. Mungkin dia memang harus beristirahat total untuk memulihkan tenaganya." Jelas Kakashi pada Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Oh.."

Mereka pun terdiam. Lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya Naruto sudah mulai sadar.

"Ugh..." Terdengar suara Naruto yang mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Semuanya pun akhirnya mendekat kearah Naruto dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Naruto... Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ka ... Ka... shi... Sensei... Dimana... aku?" Tanya Naruto yang masih bingung dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. namun setelah melihat keadaan sekitar akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia sedang barada di rumah sakit.

"Tenanglah Naruto... Kau sekarang sedang ada di rumah Sakit." Jawab Kakashi dengan tenang.

"Di... rumah... sakit.. Apa.. yang.. terjadi pa - padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil terengah - engah karena ia memang dehidrasi karena ia sejak berangkat dari Konoha sama sekali belum meminum apapun. Kakashi yang menyadari itu pun akhirnya menawarkan Naruto untuk minum dahulu.

"Sebaiknya kau minum dulu... Lalu, tenangkan dirimu. Baru kita nanti bicara, ok?" Sambil membantu Naruto bangun dan membantunya untuk minum. Setelah keadaan tenang akhirnya mereka pun bicara.

"Jadi... Kakashi - sensei... Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Semuanya pun terdiam. Mereka bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada Naruto saat ini. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain ubtuk bertanya bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada Naruto. Namun, tetap saja itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk dijelaskan kepadanya.

Melihat teman - temannya kebingungan membuat Naruto menjadi khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia pun mengalihkan pertanyaan itu kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadaku?" Namun masih juga belum ada yang menjawab.

Naruto yang kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab akhirnya berteriak frustasi.

"UGGHHH... JAWAB PERTANYAANKU... Kenapa kalian semua malah diam!?" Teriak Naruto.

Dengan menghela nafas berat, akhirnya kakashi membuka suara.

"Naruto... Berita yang akan kami beritahukan kepadamu ini, mungkin akan sangat membingungkan dan mengejutkanmu. Jadi dengarkan baik - baik dan berusahalah untuk tenang setelah kau mendengar berita ini." Jelas Kakashi, meskipun ia tahu tidak mungkin Naruto akan tenang bila ia mendengar berita tersebut.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk. Kakashi pun memulai penjelasannya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto,,, Saat kita melakukan misi, kita diserang oleh ninja musuh. Tentunya kau ingat itu kan?"

Naruto pun mengangguk

"Ma... Salah satu dari mereka menyerangmu entah di bagian mana dan membuatmu mengalami pendarahan. Kami yang panik pada saat itu langsung membawamu ke Desa terdekan dan langsung ke rumah sakit. Setelah dokter memeriksamu, Dokter menemukan sesuatu di tubuhmu dan mengatakan kalau kau itu adalah Hemaphrodite."

"Hemaphrodite. Apa itu?" Potong Naruto di tengah - tengah penjelasan Kakashi.

Kakashi pun menghela nafas berat saat akan segera memberitahukan Naruto tentang berita utama yang akan membuat Naruto syok berat.

"Hemaphrodite adalah suatu keadaan dimana seseorang memiliki kelainan pada organ reproduksinya. Ia memiliki kelamin ganda. Mungkin di luar ia memiliki organ reproduksi pria, tapi di dalam tubuhnya terdapat reproduksi wanita yang telah aktif, Begitu kata dokter. Dan penyebab utama kau mengalami pendarahan adalah..." Kakashi pun terdiam...

"Karena apa sensei?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Adalah ka - karena k- kau Ha - hamil."

Naruto pun hanya terbengong - bengong mendengar berita itu. 'Aku hamil? yang benar saja?' kata - kata itulah yang pertama ada di dalam otaknya. Laluy Naruto tertawa dan kembali menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku hamil? hahahahaha.. Sensei jangan bercanda... Cepat beritahukan aku apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto. Namun semuanya hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka tahu pasti ini akan sulit diterima oleh akal sehat Naruto.

"Na - naruto... kami tidak bercanda." Jelas Sakura.

"Hah... Sakura - _chan, _Ini tidak lucu. Mana mungkin aku hamil. aku ini kan laki - laki. Ayolah... bercanda kalian sudah keterlaluan." Elak Naruto, meski jantungnya sudah mulai berdebar - debar karena berita ini. Namun melihat semua teman - teman satu timnya itu tidak membuka suara, membuat berita yang menurutnya candaan semakin menarik berita itu ke arah kenyataan yang tak ingin Naruto hadapi. Dan hal yang ditakutkan pun akhirnya terjadi. Naruto mulai kehilangan kontrolnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA...! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI PADAKU" Teriak Naruto menangi sambil menggeliat kejang - kejang di tempat tidurnya. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri dan duduk disampingnya, sambil berusaha menghentikan Naruto takut ia melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Kakashi - sensei... Ini bohong, kan? hiks... Kumohon beritahu aku hiks... ini bohong, kan? JAWAB AKU SENSEI" Lirih Naruto memohon kepada Kakashi agar berita itu hanyalah kebohongan, hanyalah candaan. Namun setelah melihat mata Kakshi dan teman - temannya yang tidak menunjukkan kebohongan apapun membuat Naruto semakin depresi dan lepas kontrol.

"BOHONG... BOHONG... HIKS... INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI... KENAPA INI HARUS TERJADI PADAKU?" Teriak Naruto meraung - raung atas kemalangan dirinya. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Naruto dengan sedikit merasa bersalah. Karena memang ini semua adalah kesalahannya juga. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menangis melihat Naruto seperti itu, Sakura pun bisa mengerti kalau ia menjadi Naruto, pasti dia akan syok juga.

Tiba - tiba perut Naruto terasa sangat sakit. Ia pun berteriak kesakitan..

"ARGH..."

"Naruto... kau kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"ARRRRRRGGGHH... SAKIT..." Teriak Naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

Menyadari hal itu Kakashi segera menyuruh Sakura untuk memanggil dokter, sedangkan ia berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Sakura... Cepat panggil Dokter." Perintah Kakashi.

"Baik sensei..." Jawab Sakura dan ia segera meninggalkan ruangan mencari Dokter.

"Tenang Naruto... Tarik nafasmu..." Jelas Kakashi. Namun rasa sakit di perut Naruto membuat ia mengabaikan segalanya dan terus berteriak.

"AArrrGGHH... SAKIIIIT...!" Teriak Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dan melihat saja. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa - apa atau lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin terlibat. Namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa bergerak dari tempat itu.

Setelah menunggu, akhirnya sang Dokter datang dan menangani Naruto.

"Dimohon kepada pengunjung Naruto untuk keluar terlebih dahulu, kami harus menangani pasien dengan segera." Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan Naruto membiarkan Dokter menangani Naruto.

Mereka pun menunggu di luar dengan tegang. Kakashi sangat mengkhawatirkan muridnya itu. Berita ini barulah awal dari penderitaan muridnya itu. Dan Kakashi hanya bisa melihat tanpa mengurangi penderitaannya sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia segera pergi ke atap gedung rumah sekit. Pikirannya masih bergelut mengenai kehamilan Naruto.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Kenapa harus jadi serumit ini. Aku memang kasihan dengan si Dobe itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin aku mengakui bayi itu.

"Ya... Aku tidak perlu mengakuinya. Tujuanku adalah membunuh Itachi dan menemukan Nalu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi jalanku."

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KAkashi dan Sakura masih menunggu di depan kamar Naruto dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah kembali.**  
**

"Darimana kau Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi

"Hn..."

"Huh... " Kakashi menghela nafas atas jawaban Sasuke.

Setelah menunggu 2 jam akhirnya sang Dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Dokter?"

"Dia sudah mulai stabil kami sudah bisa menenangkannya. Untungnya, ia tidak sampai mengalami pendarahan. Ia hanya terkena syok saja. Sebelum kami memberinya obat bius. Saya telah menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Dan sepertinya ia sudah mulai menerima apa yang telah terjadi. Naruto benar - benar orang yang kuat. untuk saat ini biarkan ia beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Saya permisi... Selamat Malam." Pamit sang Dokter setelah menjelaskan keadaan Naruto.

"Malam Dokter, terima kasih." Jawab Kakashi.

Setelah Dokter pergi, Kakashi mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura ke penginapan.

"Ayo... kita semua juga harus beristirahat... sebaiknya kita kembali ke penginapan. Dan kita bisa kembali besok pagi."

"Hn"

"Baik sensei..."

Mereka pun kembali ke penginapan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Sasuke tiba di rumah sakit terlebih dahulu untuk berbicara dengan Naruto tentang masalah kehamilan Naruto itu. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini sesegera mungkin apapun yang terjadi dan ternyata Naruto sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Dobe?"

"Sa - sasuke... Tentang masalah ini..."

"Jangan pikir aku akan mengakui anak itu, Dobe. Bagiku anak itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir aku akan mengakui anak itu." Jelas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang dingin yang paling Naruto benci.

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang telah Sasuke katakan.

"Tapi ini hidup, Sasuke. Dia membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya. Apa kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya." lirih Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli Naruto. Tujuan hidupku adalah membunuh Kakakku. Tidak lebih dari itu." jelas Sasuke..

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan ia langsung menjawab pernyataan Sasuke "Baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula aku pernah mengatakannya padamu kan, Lupakan saja segalanya kalau memang itu membuatmu terpuruk. Anggap saja kejadian incident itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kita kembali ke kehidupan kita seperti biasanya. Dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan orang pendendam sepertimu untuk membesarkan anakku sendiri."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ini semua memang salahmu."

"Apa kau bilang? Ini salahku? Pernahkah kau berfikir kalau ini semua adalah awal dari kesalahanmu, TEME. Berfikirlah, siapa yang mabuk pada saat itu, HAH? Kau bilang ini salahku! Sebelum Kau mengatakan bahwa ini salahku, sebaiknya kau mengaca pada dirimu sendiri Sasuke. Dan Tentang anak ini, tenang saja aku akan berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan baik. Sekarang silahkan kau pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tidak membutuhkan laki - laki pengecut sepertimu untuk menjadi ayah dari bayiku.." Jawab Naruto dengan Tegas.

Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun dengan pernyataan Naruto tersebut. Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk stay cool dan pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto menenangkan dirinya.

"Tenang,,, sayang. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu." Sambil mengelus - elus perutnya.

Tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke sadari sedari tadi ada dua orang yang telah memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.B.C.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Minnnnaaaaaaaaaa...**

**Aku minta maaf karena update terlalu lama. Kemarin saat aku mudik, di rumah saudaraku itu tidak ada komputer, laptop ataupun warnet. Jadi aku gx bisa update...**

**Aku juga gx punya laptop and modem.**

**Maka dari itu semuanya, aku benar - benar minta maaf sama kalian...**

**Well... inilah chapter 3 yang kalian tunggu - tunggu...**

**Makasih ya yang udah riview...**

**Makasih juga buat kritik - kritiknya. Namanya juga Chientz masih belajar.**

**Character disini memang agak OOC terutama Naruto dan masih banyak karakter lainnya . Dan disini aku buat cerita Naruto yang sangat sedih sesuai dengan yang aku bilang dari awal. Dan aku minta maaf mungkin disini Naruto tidak bisa menjadi yang kalian inginkan.**

**Oh ya,,, Ada pertanyaan kenapa ada Itachi? **

**Karena selama ini meskipun ia masuk akatsuki , tapi ia tetap menjaga Sasuke di Konoha. Karena itu ia bisa tahu tentang kejadian Sasuke and Naruto. Disini Itachi memang sosok kakak yang baik**

**Makasih buat semuanya yang udah riview dan aku gx bisa tulis satu - persatu...  
**

**Well... Selamat membaca Chapter ini...**

**Aku akan tunggu riview selanjutnya...**

**Chaooo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers : **

**Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : **

**SasuNaru**

**Rated : M (For something unexpected)**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur berantakan, ceritanya aneh, EYD hancur - hancuran, Typo etc**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Naruto POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku merasa lelah sekali hingga aku sulit membuka mataku. Aku bermimpi aneh sekali. Aku bermimpi aku berada di rumah sakit dan mereka mengatakan bahwa aku dinyatakan HAMIL. NAmun setelah aku membuka mataku, aku menyadari satu hal bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Ingin rasanya aku menangis kembali, tapi air mataku sudah mengering. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan air mataku saat ini.

_Cobaan apalagi ini?_

_Kami-sama_

_Ingin rasanya aku mengakhiri hidupku ini. _

_Sungguh..._

_Kenapa Engkau memberikan cobaan padaku seberat ini?_

_Apa sebenarnya kesalahanku hingga aku diberikan cobaan yang tak ada henti - hentinya?_

Aku menyentuh perutku dengan hati - hati oleh kedua tanganku. Aku mengelusnya perlahan - lahan karena aku takut menyakiti nyawa yang sedang tumbuh di dalam tubuhku ini.

Aku mengingat perkataan dokter semalam.

'Naruto-san, Kami akan memberikan dua pilihan kepadamu. Apakah kau ingin mempertahankan bayi itu ataukah kau mau menggugurkannya? Kami tahu bahwa anak seumurmu akan sangatlah sulit menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Pikirkanlah dahulu. Jangan mengambil tindakan yang gegabah. Tapi kami yakin pasti kau akan memutuskan hal yang terbaik bagimu dan juga bayimu. Karena kami tahu kalau kau anak yang kuat. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir. Kau bisa mengatakan keputusanmu kapanpun.' kata sang dokter

_Jujur, aku tak mungkin sanggup untuk menggugurkannya. _

_Aku tak mungkin sanggup untuk membunuhnya. _

_Ia adalah satu - satunya keluargaku. _

_Anak dari seseorang yang aku cintai sejak kecil. _

_Tapi bagaimana aku bisa merawatnya?_

_Untuk merawat diriku sendiri saja aku sudah kewalahan._

_Bagaimana aku melindunginya dari orang - orang yang membenciku?_

_Bagaimana kalau orang - orang Desa tahu dan mereka ingin membunuhnya?_

Aku menutup mataku dan berfikir. Aku membayangkan seorang anak kecil yang akan selalu ada disampingku, Menyayangiku, menemaniku, menyambutku saat aku pulang ke rumah, memberikan aku sebuah pelukan...

_Tidak..._

_Aku tidak sanggup membunuhnya..._

Aku pun menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Lalu aku buka kedua mataku dan aku sudah mengambil keputusan.

_Aku akan mempertahankan bayi ini._

Tiba - tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang tidak aku duga. Sosok seseorang yang aku cintai. Ayah dari bayi yang tengah aku kandung. Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun Dobe?"

Aku pun membelalakan mataku dan segera ingin membicarakan tentang bayi yang tengah aku kandung.

"Sa - sasuke... Tentang masalah ini..."

"Jangan pikir aku akan mengakui anak itu, Dobe. Bagiku anak itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir aku akan mengakui anak itu." Jelas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang dingin yang paling aku benci.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang telah Sasuke katakan. Kenapa dia setega itu padaku. Padahal ini adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Hasil perbuatannya sendiri walaupun ia melakukannya secara tidak sadar.

"Tapi ini hidup, Sasuke. Dia membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya. Apa kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya." lirih Naruto kepada Sasuke. Aku menurunkan harga diriku dengan memelas pada Sasuke agar setidaknya ia memikirkan anak mereka. Bagiku tak apa jika Sasuke mengacuhkanku. Tapi jangan bayiku..

"Aku tidak peduli Naruto. Tujuan hidupku adalah membunuh Kakakku. Tidak lebih dari itu." jelas Sasuke..

Aku pun menghela nafas berat

Sepertinya percuma berbicara dengan orang yang dingin dan pendendam seperti dirinya. Dalam dirinya hanya ada kebencian dan dendam. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan menerimanya walau apapun yang terjadi.

Dan aku pun langsung menjawab pernyataan Sasuke "Baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula aku pernah mengatakannya padamu kan, Lupakan saja segalanya kalau memang itu membuatmu terpuruk. Anggap saja kejadian incident itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kita kembali ke kehidupan kita seperti biasanya. Dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan orang pendendam sepertimu untuk membesarkan anakku sendiri."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ini semua memang salahmu."

_Salahku?_

_Ini semua salahku katanya...?_

_Jelas - jelas ini semua kesalahannya kenapa malah menyalahkan aku?_

Aku pun emosi dan langsung meluapkan unek - unek ku pada Sasuke

"Apa kau bilang? Ini salahku? Pernahkah kau berfikir kalau ini semua adalah awal dari kesalahanmu, TEME. Berfikirlah, siapa yang mabuk pada saat itu, HAH? Kau bilang ini salahku! Sebelum Kau mengatakan bahwa ini salahku, sebaiknya kau mengaca pada dirimu sendiri Sasuke. Dan Tentang anak ini, tenang saja aku akan berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan baik. Sekarang silahkan kau pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tidak membutuhkan laki - laki pengecut sepertimu untuk menjadi ayah dari bayiku.." Jawab Naruto dengan Tegas.

Sasuke langsung terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataanku tersebut. Namun raut wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Ia pun langsung meninggalkan ruang rawatku dan pergi entah kemana.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari pintu kamarku ke bagian perut bawahku.

"Tenang,,, sayang. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu." Sambil mengelus - elus perutnya.

_Meski tanpanya..._

_Tanpa Sasuke..._

_Aku pasti bisa..._

**End Naruto POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dibalik jendela ruang rawat Naruto  
**

**Kakashi POV**

Aku semalaman berjaga di luar di depan jendela ruang rawat Naruto agar aku bisa menjaganya jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku langsung bersembunyi ketika ia terbangun

Naruto sedang merenung dengan pikirannya. Lalu ia menghela nafas dan membuka kedua matanya. Tiba - tiba, aku melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Naruto dan mengagetkan Naruto.

Aku pun mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan aku sangat terkejut dengan topik yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

_Aku tidak menyangka dengan apa yang aku dengar. Ternyata ayah dari anak yang tengah dikandung oleh Naruto adalah anak dari muridku sendiri juga, Sasuke. _

_Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Sasuke dan Naruto masih kecil. Mana mungkin mereka mengerti tentang sex?_

_Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini kepada Jiraiya-san dan Godaime-sama?_

_Hah.._

_Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Sasuke tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas anak yang tengah dikandung oleh Naruto._

_Tak tahukah ia bahwa kehidupan Naruto itu sudah sulit._

Aku pun menggeram. aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, namun aku tak bisa apa - apa. Aku tidak bisa mencampuri urusan kedua muridku

_Tenanglah Naruto..._

_Setidaknya aku, Jiraiya -san, dan Tsunade-san akan selalu membantumu._

**End Kakashi POV  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di depan pintu ruang rawat Naruto**

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini aku berencana akan menjenguk Naruto dan meminta maaf padanya.

_Ya... aku agak sedikit merasa bersalah sih pada Naruto karena sering membentaknya._

_Apalagi dengan keadaanya yang sekarang. Pasti ia sangat terpukul._

_Semoga saja dengan keberadaanku ia bisa sedikit tenang._

Namun disaat aku ingin membuka ruang rawat Naruto aku mendengar suara Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka sedang bertengkar. Aku sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan ini. Aku pun menggeleng - gelengkan kepalaku dengan tidak percaya.

_Tidak mungkin... _

_Tidak mungkin anak yang dikandung Naruto adalah anak Sasuke._

_Kenapa harus Naruto?_

Aku pun segera berlari dari tempat itu dan kemudian pergi ke hutan belakang rumah sakit. Aku menangis disana. Kenapa orang yang aku cintai malah menghamili orang lain. Apalagi yang ia hamili itu adalah Naruto.

_Tidak..._

_Ini tidak boleh terjadi..._

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mengambil Sasuke dariku._

**End Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pun semakin siang. Kakashi dan Sakura datang keruang rawat Naruto dengan canggung. Apalagi setelah mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Naruto tadi pagi.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian diam saja dari tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan heran

"T - tidak apa - apa kok? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kakashi...

"Iya... Aku sudah baikan kok. Dia juga baik - baik saja." Jawab Naruto sambil mengelus - ngelus perutnya dengan lembut.

_'Baru sehari ia diberitahukan bahwa ia hamil, sifat keibuannya langsung muncul. Sepertinya Naruto telah membuat keputusan dan memantapkan hatinya. Naruto memang benar - benar anak yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa melewati cobaan ini. Kau beruntung lahir menjadi anak dari Naruto. Ia begitu penyayang. Kau pasti akan bahagia dan bangga menjadi anaknya'_ pikir Kakashi.

"Kakashi - sensei?"

" Ah... gomen ... gomen... Aku hanya sedang melamun. Hehehehe..." Jawab Kakashi saat pikirannya terbuyar saat Naruto bertanya.

"Mou... Kakashi - sensei ini bagaimana sih? Jangan terlalu banyak melamun. Tenang saja Kakashi - sensei. Aku tidak apa - apa. Aku benar - benar tidak apa - apa dan dalam keadaan baik - baik saja. Jadi sensei tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Ne?" Terang Naruto saat melihat wajah khawatir Kakashi.

"Haaahh... Kau ini benar - benar sudah mengkhawatirkan aku setengah mati, kau tahu? tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya Naruto. karena aku tahu kau adalah anak yang kuat. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membantumu melewati ini semua. Ne?"

Naruto pun mengeluarkan air matanya yang tadi sempat mengering.

"Terima kasih, sensei... hiks... hiks... aku pikir ... hiks.. Aku pikir aku akan sendirian. Terima kasih sensei..." Naruto menangis meluapkan rasa bahagianya saat ada seseorang yang peduli padanya.

Kakashi pun menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. Menenangkan muridnya yang tengah menangis di tengah - tengah cobaan yang tengah dihadapinya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, pikirannya tengah bergelut dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasukelah ayah dari anak yang dikandung oleh Naruto. Ia bingung. Ia menginginkan Sasuke namun ia juga tidak tega melihat Naruto seperti ini. Rasa sukanya pada Sasuke telah membuat wanita berambut merah muda ini begitu possesif kepadanya.

Tiba - tiba pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang dokter dan seorang perawat yang akan memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Loh... Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menangis lagi, Naruto-_san?_ Saya kan sudah bilang agar anda jangan terlalu banyak pikiran dan stress." Tanya sang dokter.

"Ahh... Tidak apa - apa kok dokter. Aku hanya sedang terharu." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh... begitukah... Kalau begitu, Bolehkah sekarang saya memeriksa keadaan Naruto - san dahulu?" tanya dkter itu lagi

"Silahkan Dokter..." Kakashi mempersilahkan sang dokter memeriksa Naruto.

Dokter itu pun langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

" Sepertinya keadaanmu sudah baik. Mungkin sekitar 2 hari lagi sudah boleh pulang."

" Benarkah dokter?"

"Iya... Oh ya... Bagaimana dengan keputusanmu? Apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" Tanya sang dokter dengan serius

"Aku memutuskan untuk mepertahankannya dokter. Karena aku yakin ia pantas untuk hidup dan melihat dunia." Jawabnya dengan yakin dengan sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu langsung menyela pembicaraan antara Sang Dokter dengan Naruto.

"A... apa kau yakin Naruto? Me - mengurus anak itu kan susah. Banyak biayanya. Lagipula kan kau masih kecil. Memang kau sanggup merawat dan membesarkan bayi itu?" tanya Sakura agar Naruto berfikir ulang dengan keputusannya.

Ia berfikir kalau Naruto memilih jalan untuk menggugurkan anaknya maka Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan tegas.

"Tidak... Aku tidak akan pernah menggugurkannya Sakura. Bayi ini adalah anakku. Darah dagingku. Walau ia hadir dengan cara yang salah, tapi anak ini tidak memiliki kesalahan sama sekali. Dia masih suci. Dan aku yakin pasti aku bisa merawat dan membesarkannya. Aku yakin itu." Jawab Naruto sambil mengelus - elus perutnya.

Sakura pun terdiam, ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa - apa lagi. Keputusan Naruto sudah bulat dan tidak dapat di ganggu gugat.

"Kalau memang itu keputusanmu. Kami sangat senang mendengarnya. Kami tahu kamu pasti akan memilih jalan yang terbaik untukmu dan bayimu." Dokter itu berkata dengan bangganya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun membalas senyuman sang Dokter tersebut.

"Kalau begitu keputusanmu, maka kau harus tahu hal - hal apa saja yang yang harus kau hindari selama kau hamil. Pertama, anda tidak boleh banyak pikiran dan stress, usahakan untuk rileks karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kedua, Kau harus banyak istirahat, tidak boleh banyak melakukan pekerjaan dan karena anda adalah seorang ninja sepertinya anda harus berhenti melakukan misi - misi berbahaya. Ketiga, anda tidak boleh melakukan latihan - latihan ninja karena akan sangat berbahaya bagi kandungan anda. Keempat, anda sama sekali tidak boleh menggunakan chakra karena akan berpengaruh terhadap kandunganmu. Kelima, Jangan memakan makanan yang banyak mengandung bahan - bahan kimia berbahaya seperti ramen dan makanan siap saji lainnya, usahakan untuk memakan makanan yang sehat seperti sayuran dan buah - buahan terutama yang mengandung protein untuk membantu pembentukan si bayi. Dan yang paling penting..." ucapan sang dokter terputus oleh Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, "Masih ada Dokter?"

"Ya... yaitu Jangan melakukan hubungan intim selama kau dalam masa kehamilan karena akan berbahaya bagi kandungan anda. Kami belum tahu dampak dari aktivitas tersebut apakah baik atau buruk bagi kandungan anda. Jadi lebih baik mencegah daripada harus mengobatinya. Mengerti, Naruto-_san?"_Ucap sang Dokter pada Naruto.

Pernyataan Dokter tersebut langsung membuat Naruto merona merah di kedua pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Dokter tersebut akan mengatakan hal tersebut dengan Naruto. Naruto saja tidak pernah berfiikir untuk melakukan hubungan intim untuk yang kedua kalinya mengingat Sasuke ayah dari bayinya itu membencinya.

Mengingat nama Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi murung kembali. Ia sangat menginginkan Sasuke berada di sampingnya disaat seperti ini. Meski ia hanya diam dan tidak memperhatikannya. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa merasakan rasa aman dengan adanya Sasuke bersamanyaku. Tapi sepertinya ia harus membuang jauh - jauh pikiran itu. Bisa terlihat Sasuke saja tidak menjenguknya kembali setelah pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi.

Melihat Naruto yang asalnya sedang senang langsung terlihat murung dan sedih membuat Dokter itu bingung dan bertanya pada Naruto. Ia takut pasiennya yang satu ini banyak pikiran lagi dan bisa membuatnya mengalami pendarahan kembali. Kakassi yang mengerti penyebab murungnya Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Ia ingin menghiburnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa satu - satunya orang yang bisa menghibur Naruto hanya seorang, Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naruto-san? Kenapa terlihat sedih seperti itu? Saya kan sudah bilang agar tidak terlalu banyak pikiran. Disaat ada pikiran buruk yang mengganggu, cobalah anda memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat anda senang. Misalnya, pikirkanlah tentang bayi anda. Bagaimana wajahnya? Bagaimana lucunya ia nanti saat ia lahir? Saya yakin itu akan membuat anda rileks. Atau cobalah ke taman untuk menghirup udara segar. ya?" Saran sang Dokter pada Narurto.

"Baik dokter, saya akan mencoba untuk tidak murung lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Saya harus memeriksa pasien yang lain. Lebih baik anda beristirahat Naruto-_san __."_

"Baik, Dok..!"

Dokter pun meninggalkan ruangan Naruto. Setelah Dokter itu pergi, Kakashi dan Sakura langsung menghampiri tempat tidur Naruto. Kakashi yang melihat Naruto masih murung langsung menghiburnya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Tidak baik kalau kau murung dan banyak pikiran terus. Dokter kan sudah bilang sendiri padamu agar jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Kau bilang pada kami kalau kau ingin mempertahankan dan menjaga bayi itu. Karena itulah kau harus mengerti pantangan - pantangan yang harus kau hindari sesuai dengan saran dokter. Sekarang Tidurlah, istirahatkan pikiranmu. Aku akan menjagamu disini." Kata Kakashi - sensei.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi Sensei."

Naruto pun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan mencoba untuk terlelap. Tidak menunggu lama akhirnya Naruto pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat keadaan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di sisi lai ia kasihan melihat Naruto. Tapi di sisi lain ia tidak ingin Sasukenya dimiliki oleh orang lain. Rsa sukanya pada Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak rela kalau Sasuke dimiliki oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua hari kemudian**

Hari ini Naruto pulang dari rumah Sakit. Ia merasa senang sekali karena akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara bebas.

"Yosh... Akhirnya aku keluar juga dari rumah Sakit." Kata Naruto tersenyum senang sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Tidur beberapa hari di rumah sakit membuat tubuhnya menjadi agak kaku. Ia senang sekali, akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara luar yang sejuk, bukan bau obat - obatan rumah sakit.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto begitu bersemangat tersenyum lega. Sepertinya, semua beban masalah yang Naruto alami kemarin seperti hilang di telan bumi. Tapi ia tahu, sebenarnya Naruto melakukannya agar kami semua tidak khawatir. karena tidak mungkin seseorang yang memiliki masalah berat sepertinya bisa tersenyum seperti ini. 'Kau memang anak yang kuat Naruto' pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi berencana untuk kembali ke Konoha besok harinya, melihat Naruto yang sedikit pucat, akan lebih baik apabila mereka ke Konoha esok hari.

"Sebaiknya, kita kembali ke penginapan untuk istirahat. Baru besok kita kembali ke Konoha." Kata Kakashi

"Ehh... Lalu misinya bagaimana, Kakashi - sensei?" Tanya Naruto. Pasalnya, Misi mereka itu sangatlah penting.

"Tenang saja, Aku, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menyelesaikan misi itu selama kau dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Misinya Sukses kok." Jelas Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Heeehhh... Aku minta maaf ya, tidak bisa melakukan misi bersama kalian. Aku tahu misi ini sangat penting. Dan gara - gara aku sakit, misi ini jadi terlambat. Maaf ya!" Kata Naruto meminta maaf kepada teman satu timnya.

"Iya Naruto..."

"..."

"Hnn"

Naruto heran tidak mendengar suara Sakura. Karena biasanya kesalahan kecil saja yang dibuat olehnya akan membuat Sakura murka. Sakura tidak biasanya terdiam seperti ini. Namun sekarang ini, Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Ucap Sakura dengan Kasar kepada Naruto. Membuat semua orang terkejut.

Naruto yang tekejut dengan ucapan kasar Sakura. Ia pun menarik tangannya dan bertanya kepada Sakura sambil meminta maaf padanya dengan tenang.

"Ma - maaf... Kau kenapa Sakura-chan? Ada apa? Apa kau marah karena aku tidak mengikuti misi ini? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghalangi misi kalian. Sungguh... Karena itu ma..." Kata - kata Naruto terputus ketika Sakura kembali berteriak pada Naruto.

"Jangan berpura - pura tidak tahu! Aku tahu akal busukmu Naruto! KAu ingin merebut Sasuke dariku kan? Iya kan? HAAHH... JANGAN MENYANGKALNYA NARUTO. DASAR PELACUR TIDAK TAHU DIRI." Ucap Sakura yang tidak terkontrol.

**Deg**

NAruto yang mendengar kata - kata itu dari mulut sahabatnya, hanya bisa menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit atas hinaan sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Kata - Katanya serasa panah yang langsung menusuk Jantungnya. Sakit...

"SAKURA!" Teriak Kakashi untuk mengingatkan Sakura.

Sakura yang tersadar akan ucapannya langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan luka baru yang telah ia torehkan padanya.

"Sakura... Tunggu!" Teriak Kakashi. Namun, Sakura sudah terlanjur pergi jauh. Ia pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang masih terdiam sambil memegang dadanya. Ia terduduk dan terlihat air matanya mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Naruto... Tenanglah... Ikuti aku. Tarik nafas... buang... terus seperti itu." Jelas Kakashi. Naruto pun mengikutinya. Melihat Naruto sudah tenang akhirnya ia pun bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa kau baik - baik saja Naruto?"

"Aku tidak apa - apa sensei. Aku benar - benar tidak apa - apa. Le - lebih baik kita kembali ke penginapan." Dengan suara yang serak.

Naruto pun mencoba untuk bangun. Kakashi pun langsung membantu Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang namanya disebut - sebut dalam pertengkaran tadi. Ia hanya bisa mengumpat karena kesal pada sikap Sakura yang seenaknya mengklaimnya adalah milik Sakura, ditambah lagi dengan melihat drama tangisan Naruto yang membuat Sasuke cap pantat ayam ini muak. Ia langsung mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Cih... dasar cengeng." Dengan suara pelan.

Namun Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke tersebut. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ia berharap Sasukelah yang menenangkannya. Tapi bukan itu yang ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke. Hanyalah umpatan - umpatan kasar yang ia dengar dari Sasuke

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.B.C.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Akhirnya Chapter 4 selesai juga. Aku minta maaf ya sama reader semua karena aku gak bisa update cepet nich. Karena aku agak sibuk banget akhir - akhir ini. Tapi aku usahain setidaknya seminggu sekali aku update.**

**Well... inilah Chapter 4. Mungkin agak mengecewakan buat para reader. Jadi maaf ya... Karena Chientz masih belajar.**

**Chientz mau berterima kasih sama para reader yang udah riview fic ini. Dan maaf Chientz gx bisa tulis nama - nama orang yang yang udah riview karena terlalu banyak untuk ditulis. Walaupun fic ini masih banyak memiliki kekurangan dimana - mana ternyata banyak para reader yang masih setia untuk membaca fic ini.**

**Oh ya... Banyak yang nanya. Kenapa sih Sasuke itu gak tau kalau Nalu itu adalah Naruto. Kalau gak salah aku udah jelasin di Chapter 1, kalau Setelah Sasuke ketemu Naruto, keluarga Sasuke dibunuh oleh Itachi. Dan itu membuat syok yang berat bagi anak usia 5 tahun seperti Sasuke pada waktu itu. Akibatnya, banyak memori - memori tentang Nalu itu menghilang. Karena walau bagaimana pun Sasuke baru ketemu Nalu itu satu kali. Biasanya anak yang memiliki syok berat akan kehilangan sedikit ingatannya. Apalagi dengan watak Sasuke yang pendendam dan yang ada di pikirannya hanya membunuh Itachi. Tentunya Nalu akan terlupakan. Begitu, Reader...**

**Contohnya kayak di film anime D. , waktu Riku mengingat masa kecilnya tentang Daisuke. dalam memorinya hanya terlihat rambut dan postur tubuhnya aja yang kecil. Tapi wajahnya nggak. Jadi kayak kabur gitu.**

**Nah... **

**Untuk reader semua, sekian penjelasan Chientz...**

**Selamat membaca...**

**Chaoooo...**


End file.
